The Danger Outside
by PastTheBedrock
Summary: Contradictory to popular belief, squids do live in well-organised groups. So, in a certain group of squids, an elderly squid tells a group of young squids of the dangerous world outside their camp in an underwater cave.


The world used to be a beautiful place: Full of quiet, peaceful water, which occasionally lapped and splashed playfully against the already soaked shores of the mainland. The world underneath was much more majestic; it was full of hardworking, faithful creatures, working hard, to earn money. Working together, making friends, it was everything a squid could wish for. Our lives were brilliant. It was peaceful; for there were no wars raging, and no quarrelling, bitter enemies. Everyone knew each other, no one mistrusted one another, and love was in the air - well, in the water, for this matter.

That was, until the death toll starting rising at incredible speeds. Every day, tens of thousands of us would die, at a certain human's hands. He proclaimed himself as Sky, and he had a never-ending vengeance towards us. But what did we ever do wrong? We even offered ourselves as food for him, yet he slashes at us all with a glittering, golden, durable sword. Every day was a day full of fear, and eventually, none of us dared go close to the surface. Then he stopped one day, presumably migrated to another region of the land. We had contact with the other cities of the squids. They had reported sightings of a fearful monster, with eyes the colour of his blood-drawing sword, and his once white clothes were stained black with the ink of us squids, with hints of bright crimson blood.

Our blood.

His amulet was hanging on a metallic chain of the same colour of his eyes - that liquid gold colour, which were hidden under his tinted black glasses. He was very powerful, oh yes, he was much more powerful than we were. His mind was more advanced than us squids, just like any other human being... but nevertheless, not as intelligent as some of his species. He was driven by anger, rage, and the need and lust for revenge. Revenge for what, you ask?

When he was young, his parents were pulled down into the oceans by strong, blue tentacles - ours. It turned out that that was a long time ago. My ancestors were the ones who pulled his parents down. Trust me, young ones; they weren't being bloodthirsty or evil. Squids were starving, for food supplies had run low, and many squids were dying. So, my brave ancestors decided to do a daring thing. They grabbed humans. They grabbed only two of them - Sky's parents. They fed us for days, and the horrible weeks of starvation were no more but a bad dream.

How were we to know that this would have horrible consequences?

He began harbouring an undisguised hatred towards us. When the storm clouds were hanging low, and the rain was pouring down in heavy buckets, he ran to the side of the beach, towering above us all, and declared that one day, he would destroy us all. Many squids were watching at that period of time. Us older squids like to call that event Moment of Horror. It truly is a moment full of horror. All the havoc caused...

It was them we found out, that we would stand no chance against him, unless we evolved to become smarter and stronger. So our scientists began working. We found out of machines and redstone, of crafting and brewing, of cooking and smelting.

We also found out he loved butter. Your eyes are doubtful and questioning, young ones - but all will be explained. Butter was tainted, that horrifying mind-numbing good for nothing item! Gold - it used to be perfect! Using gold as a crafting item made whatever that was created - for example, a pickaxe - efficient, simple to use, and unbreakable.

But when gold was in his hands, it melted. Melted like ice in the desert, then froze like water in the taiga. It became much more weaker, and though it aided the user to do things at a faster speed - for example, mining - it was not very durable and could not break certain things. All gold, under his touch, would turn weak. He tainted it! He must've tainted the gold, into this sloppy, soft state! He called gold in this state butter. How dare he taint such a beautiful item!

Later on, we discovered that butter was edible, and that his very weakness was butter. So we started making machines out of butter, in hopes that this might weaken his mental strength. He might melt under agony of not being able to know what was right - defeat us, or save the butter.

We also started learning the human language. Though we understood it, we could not speak it. After a while, we started to learn the human language. Eventually, we stopped speaking Squid altogether, and began speaking in fluent English. It was like leaving behind our heritage, but we had no other choice. This was all to beat that squid-killing menace.

We knew our voices were nasal and annoying, and this was our advantage. He screamed and covered his ears at the sound of our voices, and seemed to break under it. But eventually, he stopped this behaviour, and fought back.

Unfortunately.

It seemed that he had evolved, just like us squids. He had also grown up. The first time we saw that death-bringing evil, he was young, a child, possibly no more than 10, yet the fury in his eyes were the strongest I have ever seen. Now, at the age of 19, he wanted nothing else but to kill us.

You voiced your thoughts about Sky, young one. You may think that he is nothing more than a person soon to be admitted to the mental asylum, but he is more than that. He is the commander of an army named after him: The dreaded Sky Army. He foolishly recruited the army, believing that they would help him fight against us. His actions and thinking heavily influenced his recruits, talking them into thinking that we are evil, and that butter is majestic.

He must have brainwashed the poor, ignorant recruits. The recruits follow him. He's one famous person, oh yes, he is. He's all over the Internet. Majority of his fans were his recruits: All recruited in hopes that they'd be able to help in his goal of eliminating us all, and in hopes that they'd be famous and recognised by all just because they were in one of his filming sessions.

You may not understand now, little ones, but that is what drives them to their loyalty to him. Blinded, bumbling fools they are, messing around with weapons too powerful for them to understand. They're just stumbling around in the dark. They just follow their leader blindly, being unable to understand the world. They squeal and rush around, trying to get autographs and photos of their idol - Sky.

Sky is powerful, but he has yet to learn of his power. We have found and known of _our_ power, and soon will be the time to put this magnificent power into use. Soon.

While you group of squids are tiny, young and naive, you are powerful. There's always strength and safety in numbers. Our minds are much more well developed than a young recruit's. We will defeat them, surely. Two heads are better than one, that's always what those slightly wiser humans tell those ignorant ones. And that is the advice I will give you. Stick together, plan together, and learn the ways of the squid. Only then, we will be able to regain our peace and quiet - the way it used to be before.


End file.
